Generally, referring to FIG. 9, a conventional lipstick (70) comprises a shell (71), a rotary tube (72), a lipstick core (73) and a lid (74). A housing space (711) formed inside the shell (71) is configured to receive the rotary tube (72), and a spiral groove is formed at an inner wall of the housing space (711) such that the rotary tube (72) can rotate relative to the shell (71) to control the lipstick core (73) to expose out or to receive in the shell (71). An outer wall of the shell (71) near an opening of the housing space (711) has a plurality of locating pieces (712) which are configured to limit a position of the lid (74) when the lid (74) covers on an upper part of the lipstick (70).
However, the conventional lipstick has following disadvantages: a user needs to take off the lid (74) and rotates the rotary tube (72) to expose out the lipstick core (73) before the lipstick (70) is used which is convenient. Also, when the lid (74) is removed, it may be easily lost. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a lipstick case to overcome the problems presented above.